


hunger

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Poetry, TSUKIYAMA MIGHT BE TORSO-KUN, hinted Tsukikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he eats and eats,</i>
  <br/><i>and he shan't stop,</i>
  <br/><i>till he finally tastes him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger

he loses himself  
after he left him  
on that rooftop  
on that fateful day

they had to carry him off  
carry him away  
as he lies there  
not caring  
forgetting   
how to care  
for himself  
as he once did so

they carried him home  
and pleaded  
and begged  
and cried  
for him to come back  
for a resemblance  
of their old  
"shuu-sama"

but non  
of course  
their “shuu-sama”  
was long gone  
and all that was left  
was a hungry husk  
of a once brilliant ghoul

and dear god  
he was so hungry  
so fucking hungry  
and he could  
have just one taste  
of what was his  
if only one taste

his dearest  
his precious  
god  
he was so  
so hungry  
and anything  
and everything he eats  
could not satiate his hunger

and he shakes  
and he cries  
and he sobs  
for a boy  
who would no longer return

and he digs  
his nails  
into his next victim  
gulping down the coffee  
stupid  
fucking  
cheap coffee  
and he eats  
and eats  
and eats

_and god_  
 _he was so_  
 _so hungry_.


End file.
